


Perfect Timing

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Theo literally has the worst timing ever but he tries guys, They are Both Dorks, bad timing, dicks are out but theres no smut, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo's had the ring for a while, now seems like the perfect time to pop the question. (It’s not the right time but it seemed like it was)





	Perfect Timing

The ring has been a constant weight in Theo’s pocket for the last two months. Each night he takes the little black box from his pocket and hides it, and each morning before Liam wakes up he retrieves it and places it safely back into an inside panel of his favorite jacket. Today is no different. His alarm goes off early like it always does. He grabs the black velvet box with the ring and slips it into his jacket pocket before he gets ready for his day.

“What are you doing,” Liam asks sleepily from the doorway of the kitchen, he looks adorably confused as he rubs at his groggy eyes. “You don’t have work today, why are you up so early?”

Theo blinks down at his cup of coffee in confusion. He counts up the days carefully in his head and realizes that Liam is right. His thoughts have been so preoccupied with the man in front of him and the black box poking into his ribs that he hasn’t been paying attention to much else.  

Liam rolls his eyes and steals Theo’s coffee despite hating the stuff. Theo lets him and watches in amusement as Liam takes a sip, the younger man's nose wrinkling in distaste. “Ew,” Liam mutters, he sticks his tongue out like he hopes the taste will crawl off of it and into the trash can. “That stuff is absolutely foul.”

He presses the mug back into Theo’s hands and Theo takes it away from him easily, they do this every morning. It’s a strange routine but Theo loves it.

“Yeah,” Theo grins around his mug as he takes a quick sip, the liquid is warm and invigorating as it slides down his throat. “It’s almost as foul as your morning breath.”

“Shut up,” Liam huffs but it’s fond and his eyes sparkle with mirth before he turns around and yawns his way towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. “You love me and my foul breath,” he grumbles as he disappears into the hallway.

Theo rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree. He does love Liam, every little part of him. Even the disgusting pieces like his morning breath. He snickers into his cup of coffee at the thought as he listens to the water run in the bathroom. He wants to spend the rest of his life with that man, and _he will_ once he finally gains the courage to ask Liam to marry him. Theo absently pats at the ring in his pocket, the action more habit now than anything, and sighs. He’s not afraid of Liam saying no, he’s just not good when it comes to picking the right moments. It’s the only thing that’s holding him back.

He thinks back to their first kiss and cringes as he stands there in the kitchen. It may have been two years ago, but it’s still a prime example of Just how shitty Theo’s timing is.

He and Liam had been in the middle of an argument, a stupid one, as usual, and Theo had just kissed him right in the middle of it. His mouth catching Liam's mid-rant about the importance of Mean Girl. Theo doesn't know who had been more surprised by the action; him, Liam, or Liam's boyfriend who had been standing beside them the entire time. 

It... hadn’t been a good start.Especially, since Liam’s boyfriend was an alpha of a neighboring pack. Corey still teases them about that sometimes when they have to meet with Liam's ex for treaty purposes. 

Liam looks more awake when he makes his way out of the bathroom, his movements more graceful and less akin to a drunken sloth. He strides towards Theo with purpose, a coy smile tugging at his mouth.

“Morning,” Liam says softly before reaching out to tug him closer by the lapels of his jacket.

He kisses Theo gently, mouth moving languidly. The kitchen smells like coffee and contentment around them and Theo wants every morning to smell like this, to be like this. Soft and sleepy and full of love.

Liam pulls away and leans back against the counter, one hand running through the disheveled mop of hair on his head. “I told Ms. Martin that I’m not coming in today, she’ll have to find a substitute to cover for my classes.”

“Oh,” Theo says arching a brow playfully as he sets down his mug and pushes away from the counter he’s leaning against to reach out and grip Liam’s hips. “And what was your excuse for missing?”

“I’m terribly sick,” Liam says, and it doesn’t sound like a lie despite the mischievous glint in his eyes. Liam wraps his arms around Theo’s neck and tilts his head up so that their noses brush together. 

“Werewolves don’t get sick,” Theo murmurs against his mouth, his hands slipping beneath Liam’s shirt to touch the smooth, hot skin under it. His fingertips trace patterns against the bones of Liam’s hips

“This one does,” Liam says matter-of-factly.

“Is that so,” Theo asks with a chuckle. “And what is it you’re sick with?”

“Need,” Liam breathes out, his eyes fluttering closed as his tongue flicks out to lick at the seam of Theo’s mouth. His voice is low and guttural when he speaks. “I need you, Theo.”

“You have me, Littlewolf,” Theo says kissing his chin softly and working his way down to Liam’s neck. He sucks a bruise into the skin before making his way up to Liam’s ear, his voice breathy and low as he speaks. “However, and whenever, you want me...”

He bites tongue roughly on the lobe, tugs it with his teeth until Liam whines and grinds against him. He releases it and murmurs against Liam’s skin. “Always.”

Liam pulls away, his cheeks flushed with arousal and love, his blue eyes burning as he stares up at Theo. He raises on tiptoe and kisses Theo chastely on the mouth.

“Good,” Liam whispers, then slips to the side, one hand grasping Theo’s and tugging him along towards the hallway. Liam glances over his shoulder and smiles softly at Theo, there’s so much love in the lines of his face that Theo almost feels like he can’t breathe. “Because, I want you, Theo, always.”

Liam pushes open the door to the bedroom, soft morning light filters in through the blinds, casting the room in a pale blue hue. Theo’s chest constricts, and he realizes that _this_ is the moment. He tugs at the ring in his pocket and slips to his knees on the floor behind Liam’s back, his hand sliding from Liam’s as he struggles to pull the box from his jacket.

_He’s going to propose. Right now. He’s finally going to ask Liam to marry him, he’s…_

He’s apparently going to suck Liam’s dick because when Liam turns around to face him his cock is out in his hand.

There’s an awkward pause as they both stare at each other.

Liam holding his cock, Theo holding the little black box.

“What are you doing?” They both ask, voices equally shocked.

“Is that...” Liam trails off his eyes widening as he finally realizes just what Theo is holding so tightly in his hands. “Holy shit, are you proposing right now? While my dick is out? Theo what the fuck!

“I didn’t think you were going to pull it out, Liam,” Theo says dryly, his face feels warm with embarrassment. _Why does his timing always suck?_

Theo rolls his eyes. They’re both idiots. Honestly, they deserve each other. “Are you going to give me an answer or just leave me down here on my knees?”

“Are you going to ask?” Liam says quietly, his eyes moving from the box to peer into Theo’s.

Theo’s mouth goes a little dry. This isn’t how he imagined asking Liam to marry him. He’s not a romantic, not by a long shot, but he wanted the moment to be perfect... he guesses it is kind of perfect though, as a prime example of who they are as a couple. Theo with his bad timing, Liam with his penchant for making even the easiest of moments awkward. Theo snorts out a quiet laugh, god he loves this idiot. He licks his lips, a soft smile working its way to his face. “Will you marry me, Dumbass?”

Liam puffs out his cheeks, turns away and stalks over to the bed, he squats down low and fumbles beneath it while Theo watches him in confusion. When he turns around there’s a small white box in his hand. He grins when he catches the open-mouth look of surprise on Theo’s face. It’s a jewelry box, just like the one Theo is holding.

“I was going to ask you tomorrow at the family barbeque,” Liam admits quietly, he glances down and sighs in exasperation. “You know when my dick isn’t out in the open ruining moments and shit.”

“You could just put it away and ask me now,” Theo says wryly as he pushes himself up to his feet so that he and Liam are almost at eye level.

Liam snorts out a quiet laugh and Theo’s chest clenches at the sound, it’s one of his favorites. “It’s been out too long now, I’m committed to doing it like this,” He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Also, it’s still very interested in being touched by you, preferably for the rest of our lives if you know what I mean?”

Theo’s in love with an idiot.  

“Are you going to say yes,” Theo asks, his heart pounding away in his chest. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous about the answer, especially when Liam just said he had planned to spend his life with Theo too.

“Of course,” Liam whispers, a fond gleam in his eyes, he holds out the white box to Theo. “Are you?”

“Like, there’s any other answer,” Theo mumbles taking the box, his ears burning as he opens it up and stares at the simple silver band inside. He plucks it from the white velvet and pauses when he sees the glint of an inscription etched along the inside of the ring. He raises it to his eyes and peers inside.

“Never forget,” he reads out-loud. He lifts his eyes up to Liam’s and sees the little werewolf smiling at him, his own ring already firmly in place on his left hand. “What should I never forget?”

Liam reaches out and catches him by the front of his shirt, he pulls Theo in close, their bodies bumping together. Warm breath gusts over Theo’s lips as Liam speaks. “You should never forget how much I love you.”

Theo’s breath catches. He has no idea how he ever got so lucky after all of the horrible things he did in life, but he’s not going to question it. Liam grins at him and the stretch of his lips is breathtaking as he leans in and presses his smile against Theo’s mouth. They kiss, mouths moving together lazily, happily.

Liam pulls away slowly, his deft fingers stealing away the ring clenched tightly in Theo’s hand so he can slide it into place on Theo’s finger. It fits perfectly.

“Oh good,” Liam says with relief as they stare down at it, the band glimmering in the early morning light. “It would have been so embarrassing if it hadn’t fit.”

“More embarrassing than still having your dick out,” Theo asks with a raised brow.

“Way, way, more embarrassing,” Liam laughs bumping him gently with his hip. “Wait until everyone finds out how we proposed. It’ll be hilarious, every already thinks you have horrible timing, wait until they hear about this.”

“Never mind, I hate you, give me back my ring,” Theo groans and tries to steal the ring from Liam’s finger.

“Never,” Liam yells with a delighted laugh as he flops back onto the bed away from Theo. He looks completely ridiculous, his dick hanging from his pants, a crazed smile on his lips and messy hair spread out on the pillow beneath his head. “You’re stuck with me forever now, dummy.”

Theo is more than okay with that.

“Yeah,” Theo says as he crawls up the bed and kisses Liam soundly on the lips. His words come out muffled against the little werewolf mouth. “You’re stuck with me too.”


End file.
